1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in generating electrical power from wind. More particularly, the invention comprises a plurality of wind turbines serially interconnected for staged compression to output very high pressure compressed gas into a reserve tank including a plurality of concentric ring-like tanks having scalloped sidewalls, each ring tank being adapted for storing compressed gas at progressively lower pressures, from the central tank to the outer ring tank, from which gas is routed to drive one or more air turbines and respective electrical generators.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
One of the most vexing problems associated with the direct conversion of wind energy to electrical power is storage of the converted energy. Even in areas which are selected for wind power generation owing to their relatively high average wind speed, wind by its nature is capricious and unreliable. The wind may not be strongest at the time of day or night when energy demand is greatest. Or, the wind may simply cease for protracted periods, during which electrical power is still needed. Efforts have been made on a smaller scale, to utilize electrical storage means such as batteries, but batteries are not feasible to store electrical energy on a commercial scale.
It has also been suggested to convert the electrical power into another form of energy that may be stored and later reconverted back into electrical power. This latter approach may use the wind generated electrical power to pump water into an elevated water storage tank or reservoir, from which the water is later drawn to power a hydroelectric plant to produce electricity. Because it requires two conversions of energy, each of which has its own complications and inefficiencies, as well as a ready source of water and a water storage facility, this approach has some drawbacks.
Yet another system design for the storage of energy produced by wind power involves the indirect production of electricity, from kinetic energy in the form of compressed gas. An air or a gas turbine compressor, driven by a wind turbine, directly produces compressed air or gas which can be stored in a tank for later utilization. Such a system does not rely upon the availability of water and a water storage facility, and two conversions of energy are not required.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0060013, filed by Csefkó, discloses Procedure And Equipment For Water/Wind Generators' Performance Improvement With The Addition Of A Pneumatic System. In this arrangement, compressed air is stored both in a container within the supporting column for an electrical generator driven by the wind, and in a separate container some distance from the generator. A pneumatic compressor, which shares a power shaft with the electrical generator, provides compressed air to the storage containers.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0061836, owned by Ingersoll et al., a Compressor And/Or Expander Device is shown. This publication shows a wind turbine in combination with multiple-stage compressors driven by the electrical output of the wind turbine and an intervening motor and a hydraulic actuator. This reference also shows storage of the output of a 3rd Stage compressor in a storage structure. See, e.g., FIG. 8, and ¶[0093]-¶[0094].
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0107621, filed by Garvey, a device adapted for Power Conversion is disclosed. This apparatus uses a compressor feeding a plurality of expanders, mechanically coupled to a generator. Heat exchangers are used to cool the compressed air, before it is delivered to the expanders. A storage “arrangement” 214, is used to store compressed air.
Early U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,058, granted to Hays, teaches An Apparatus For Converting Intermittent Power To Continuous Power. This arrangement relies upon underground storage of the compressed air, to store energy to drive the electrical generator when the wind turbine is unable to do so.
“Power Generation” is shown in U.S. Patent Application No. US 2011/0169275, owned by Garvey. In this apparatus, each wind generator includes a compressor for producing compressed air. The output of each compressor is fed to an expander and a generator. An underwater “storage arrangement” is also provided to store excess compressed air.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0102938, owned by Poole, an Infuser Augmented Vertical Wind Turbine Electrical Generating System is illustrated. This construction also relies upon a plurality of motors, pumps, and tanks adapted to provide pneumatic force to drive the turbine during quiet wind conditions. See, FIG. 9.
In contrast to the above-discussed prior art, it is an object herein to provide a wind turbine which includes a large compressed gas storage tank as part of its support structure.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wind turbine which has a simple, yet effective, mechanical mechanism for feathering and braking the propellers or sails of the turbine to reduce the chances of damage during high wind conditions.
It is also an object herein to teach an array of wind turbines, comprising a plurality of groups or lines of wind turbines, each group or line comprising a plurality of wind turbines serially interconnected and adapted for staged compression to provide a very high pressure compressed gas output, the output of each of the groups being connected to a common manifold for storage.
It is also an object herein to disclose a cooling system within the storage tanks of certain of the wind turbines which are storing compressed gas under elevated temperatures, for the purpose of reducing and controlling the temperature of the contained gas and improving the performance of gas or turbine air compressors driven by the wind turbines.
It is also an object herein to illustrate a reserve tank to receive the very high pressure compressed gas outputs of the groups or lines of turbine air compressors from a common manifold, in which the reserve tank includes a plurality of concentric and scalloped, ring-like tanks, each ring tank being adapted for storing compressed gas at a predetermined pressure, from the highest pressure central tank to the lowest pressure outermost ring tank, from which gas is routed to drive one or more air turbines and respective electrical generators.
These and other objects will become apparent in the specification and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, to follow.